


There Go the Lights

by thenerdyindividual



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyindividual/pseuds/thenerdyindividual
Summary: Eggsy is home late because of a rain storm sweeping through London. When he gets home, the power goes out. Thankfully he has Harry, and Merlin to keep him warm.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111
Collections: Fic Fights Fire





	There Go the Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlantBoy_Elliott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlantBoy_Elliott/gifts).



> This was written as a thank you for participating in the Fic Fights Fire event. Interested in how you can help fight the Australian Bush Fires, and get a thank you fic in the process? Visit our page at: https://kingsmanficwars.tumblr.com/post/190179167954/fic-fights-fire

Rain patters against the windows of Harry’s home. It comes in waves, one minute it can barely be heard, but the next it comes bucketing down, falling so hard he can hear it pinging off the roof even though he is on the ground floor. The wind blows so hard that occasionally the windows rattle, and the lights flicker. 

He moves the curtain to his living room window so he can check outside. 

“He’ll come when he comes Harry. Come sit.” Merlin says with fond exasperation.

“I’m worried about the storm. He’s a reckless driver at the best of times.”

“Lad is lucky as a cat. Remember last year when he fell off the roof, and came away with barely a scratch? If that didn’t kill him, a little rain won’t be his downfall.” 

“I suppose you’re right.” Harry relents, and moves away from the window to join Merlin on the sofa.

“I know I’m right. Since when are ye a mother hen?”

“I’m not being a mother hen. I am simply impatient, and would be vexed if our boyfriend were to die in a fiery car wreck on his way to visit us.”

Merlin hums noncommittally. Harry is being a mother hen whether he will admit it, or not. The man can be so fucking dramatic.

Just then a pair of headlights swings into the driveway of their home. Harry jumps up from the sofa, which startles awake JB with a small boof. The two of them make a beeline for the front door. A key turns in the lock, and the door swings open to admit a dripping, shivering Eggsy.

“What happened to you?” Harry asks, pulling Eggsy inside.

“Bloody car broke down halfway between here, and the estate. Had to get out, and fix it. It’s freezing.”

At that moment, Merlin emerges from the sitting room. He takes one look at Eggsy, then turns to head up stairs.

“I’ll get your dressing gown. Ye shed your suit right there. Ye know how Harry is about his rugs.”

“They’re persian, and worth more than the house.” Harry sniffs.

Merlin shoots a look over his shoulder at Eggsy, and rolls his eyes. Eggsy snorts.

“I don’t think I like the two of you being in cahoots.” Harry says.

“Oh come on, Harry. You know we love you.” Eggsy responds, and jiggles his suit jacket off his arms.

With Harry’s help, he’s out of his suit in record time. They hang it in the coat closet to drip-dry until morning. Merlin comes back downstairs, and Eggsy bundles up in his dressing gown. He scoops up JB, and collapses on the sofa. He tucks himself under Merlin’s arm while Harry goes to make tea.

Harry returns to the sitting room after a few moments, and passes Eggsy his mug of tea. Merlin, and Eggsy both refuse to use a proper tea cup, and Harry has long since tired of trying to maintain what Merlin refers to as his “stuffy gran aesthetic”. Once Eggsy has his hands wrapped around the mug, clearly grateful for the warmth, Harry shoos JB over so he can take a seat. 

Just as they settle in, with Eggsy flipping through his options on Netflix, another gust of wind rattles the house. The lights flicker, and then go out. 

“Bollocks” Eggsy groans. 

“Backup generator will get it lad.” Merlin says easily. 

“I thought you set it to only turn on if you’re running a mission from home, or if our power is cut off intentionally by an enemy agent,” Harry points out, “I remember you saying something about remaining undetected in a semi-civilian neighborhood.”

“Bollocks” Merlin responds. 

“Right,” Eggsy says, sliding back into mission mode, “I’ll find blankets. You two find candles, and matches.”

The next several minutes entail lots of cursing, and stubbed toes. For spies, their night vision is for shit. 

Finally, they all stumble back to the sofa, although Merlin almost trips over JB in the process. A couple of candles are lit, and they bathe the room in a warm glow. Merlin, and Harry set about lighting the other candles they managed to scrounge up, and Eggsy avoids pointing out that one of them is a leftover Elsa from Frozen birthday candle from Daisy’s birthday party last month. 

They all settle back on the sofa, and JB wedges himself between Merlin, and Eggsy since it is the warmest spot. Then Eggsy drapes the blankets over them all, effectively cocooning them against the chill that has begun to spread thanks to the rain. 

The tea has gone cold in their efforts, but Eggsy sips it anyway. There are worse things than cold tea, and snuggled up between his two men it doesn’t matter anyway. 

Merlin presses a kiss to Eggsy’s temple, and picks up his tablet to continue reading whatever book he’d queued up before Eggsy got home. Eggsy shifts a bit, and rests his head on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Well, I had planned for us to watch the season finale of that show you like, but it seems that the storm has put rather a kink in that plan.” Harry says. 

Eggsy just shrugs, and takes another sip of his tea, “That’s alright. It’ll still be there tomorrow. Besides, my boss just granted me a guaranteed three days off. No missions unless they’re the save the world type.”

“How kind of him.” Harry says, matching Eggsy’s smile. 

“Now ye are just getting too mushy,” Merlin grumbles, “I refuse to have a boss-employee romantic role play in the bedroom, let alone when we’re freezing our arses off in a storm.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Merlin, we’re hardly freezing.” 

Merlin just glares at Harry over the top of his tablet. 

“Fine. No more referring to Harry as my boss outside of work. Happy?” Eggsy asks. 

“Overjoyed.”

Eggsy snorts, and finishes off his tea. Once the mug is in place on the coffee table, he wiggles around a bit until he’s sort of laying down. 

“Wake me up when you go upstairs so I don’t get a neck cramp?”

“Of course.” Harry promises, and gives Eggsy a kiss.


End file.
